Paris
Paris is the capital and largest city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Background The city of Paris, within its administrative limits (the 20 arrondissements), has a population of about 2,230,000 making it the biggest city of France. Its metropolitan area is one of the largest population centres in Europe, with more than 12 million inhabitants. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris had become, by the 12th century, one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Landmarks & Places Eiffel Tower The Eiffel Tower (Tour d'Eiffel in French) is probably the most famous landmark in Paris, if not worldwide. The tower (nearly 325 meters high) is made of wrought iron and was built by Gustave Eiffel from 1887-1889, taking 26 months to complete. It served as a main attraction of the world fair in 1889. Located on the northwestern end of the Champ de Mars in the 7th arrondissement of Paris, it is visible from most places within in the city. The tower appears in the background in Thunderball, and plays a larger role in A View to a Kill, when Bond meets Achille Aubergine at the restaurant Le Jules Verne, which is located on the tower's second floor. Later, Bond pursues May Day on the tower stairs, until she skydives off the top. Champ de Mars This large greenspace, located next to the Eiffel Tower, is translated into 'Field of Mars'. It was once developed from a market garden area to a marching ground for the French military, until it became a public greenspace. The Champ de Mars is visible in the background in A View to a Kill, when May Day parachutes off the Eiffel Tower. École Militaire Located on the other end of the Champ de Mars, this military school complex (established in 1750) is seen several times in the background in A View to a Kill. Tour Montparnasse Since this 59-floor skyscraper (210 meters) is higher than most regular Paris buildings, it can be seen several times in the distance in A View to a Kill. It is located in the 15th arrondissement and was built from 1969 to 1973. Palais de Chaillot For the 1937 world fair, the old Palais du Trocadéro (located in the 16th arrondissement, just across the river Seine near the Eiffel Tower) was demolished, and the Palais de Chaillot was built on its remains. The palais is seen in the background in A View to a Kill, and is the location of the infamous photo of Adolf Hitler posing in front of the Eiffel Tower after the Germans captured Paris in 1940. Hotel Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel The Pullman hotel, located just two blocks away from the Eiffel Tower in the 15th arrondissement, is also seen shortly in the background in A View to a Kill. Cercle d’Escrime de Suffren Also visible in the background in A View to a Kill. is the Cercle d’Escrime de Suffren, a sports center located in the 15th arrondissement, which was founded in 1982, so rather new during the events of AVTAK. Australian Embassy Located in the 15th arrondissement, the embassy of Australia in France (completed in 1977 on the grounds of an old railway depot) can be seen in the very background in A View to a Kill. Pont d'Iéna The Pont d'Iéna (bridge of Jena), completed in 1814 is named after the German city of Jena, where Napoléon Bonaparte won against the Prussians. It connects the Eiffel Tower on one side of the Seine with the Palais de Chaillot on the other. The bridge itself is seen in the very background of A View to a Kill, but rather prominently when Bond drives the Renault 11 down the stairs located right next to it. Quai Branly The Quai Branly is a road located in the 7th and 15th arrondissement, directly next to the Eiffel Tower on the left bank of the Seine. It appears in A View to a Kill, where Bond uses a zebra crossing to cross it - in a car. Port de la Bourdonnais The Port de la Bourdonnais is located on the river Seine, just underneath Quai Branly, between the bridges Pont d'Ièna and Pont de l'Alma. It is seen in A View to a Kill, when Bond speeds through it, using a stolen taxi. Voie Express Rive Gauche One of the 'lower highways', located directly on the riverbank. Bond drives along this road in A View to a Kill. Established between 1956 and 1960, the road was closed for traffic in 2013. Passerelle Debilly Another bridge crossing the river Seine is the Passerelle Debilly, a footbridge connecting the 7th and 16th arrondissements. The bridge, opened in 1900, turned out to be a secret meeting place for East German Stasi agents - a dead agent was found there in 1989 a few days after a fall of the Berlin wall. The bridge can be seen in the background in A View to a Kill. Palais de Tokyo This building, located in the 16th arrondissement, houses a museum of modern art and was built for the 1937 world fair. It was named after the Avenue de Tokio, which was renamed to 'Avenue de New York' in 1945, because Japan had been an enemy of France in World War Two. The palais can be seen in the background in A View to a Kill. Ministère du Commerce Extérieur The old building belonging to the French foreign trade ministry can be seen in the background of A View to a Kill. The building has been demolished in the 1990s, and was replaced by the Musée du quai Branly, housing art from non-european civilisations. Maison de l'UNESCO The UNESCO headquarters, opened in 1958, can be seen in the far background in A View to a Kill. It is located in the 7th arrondissement. Grand Palais Built for the 1900 world fair, the Grand Palais still is an exhibition center, most famously known for the Chanel fashion shows. It is seen in the background in A View to a Kill, and plays a bigger role in the 2018 Mission: Impossible movie 'Fallout'. Petit Palais Just opposite the Grand Palais, on the other side of Avenue Winston Churchill, is the Petit Palais (small palace), also built for the 1900 world fair. It can also be seen in A View to a Kill. Pont de l'Alma This is another bridge, crossing the river Seine. Although it exists since 1856, the current bridge was built between 1970 and 1974. It is named after the river Alma, where the French, Otoman and British won over the Russian troops during the 1854 Crimean war. In 1997, Diana, Princess of Wales, died in a car crash in the tunnel going underneath the bridge ramp. Bond drives underneath the bridge on the other side of the Seine in A View to a Kill. La Madeleine One of Paris' most famous churches, L'église Sainte-Marie-Madeleine, was completed in 1828, in the 8th arrondissement. It is only seen in the very far background in A View to a Kill. American Church in Paris Another church visible in A View to a Kill is the Église américaine de Paris located on the Quai d'Orsay in the 7th arrondissement, built from 1926 to 1931. Pont des Invalides The pont des invalides was opened in 1855 and crosses the river Seine. The bridge can be seen in A View to a Kill, when Bond speeds through dense Paris traffic in order to follow May Day's parachute. Pont Alexandre III This bridge, built to honour the Russian tsar Alexander III, was opened in 1900, and was declared a French national monument in 1975. It crosses the river Seine and can be seen in A View to a Kill, when Bond jumps off it. Pont de la Concorde Another bridge crossing the river Seine, also seen in the very far background in A View to a Kill. It was built in 1791, extended in 1932 and restorated in 1983, two years before the events of AVTAK. Place de la Concorde The second largest place in France, and one of five 'Place Royales' in Paris, the Place de la Concorde, located in the 8th arrondissement marks the beginning of the Avenue Champs-Élysées, and is famous for its obelisk, taken directly from the Luxor Temple in Egypt. The place can be seen in the background in A View to a Kill. Palais de Justice After having taken into police custody in A View to a Kill, Bond is picked up by M at the local Police Nationale headquarters, which is actually the Palais de Justice. The Palais de Justice was built on the site of the former Palais de la Cité, which was burned down partly. The actual police station is nearby. Pont Neuf The Pont Neuf (built between 1578 and 1607) is the oldest original bridge crossing the river Seine in Paris. It is seen in the background in A View to a Kill, but has a larger role in 'The Bourne Identity' (2002). Les Invalides In A View to a Kill, the Hôtel des Invalides, a home for war invalids, military museum and burial place for Napoleon and other high ranking military officers, which was completed in 1676, can be seen in the very far background. Unfortunately, the characteristic dome is not visible. Novel appearances Film appearances ''Thunderball'' (1965) In one of the opening scenes of the 1965 James Bond film Thunderball, Emilio Largo is seen arriving at 'Centre international d'assistance aux personnes déplacées' ('The International Brotherhood for the Assistance of Stateless Persons'). This scene was shot on Avenue d'Eylau in the 16th arrondissement. ''A View to a Kill'' (1985) Through Sir Godfrey Tibbett, Bond meets French private detective Achille Aubergine in Paris. The detective exchanges information about the film's villain, Max Zorin. During their dinner at the Eiffel Tower, Aubergine is assassinated by Zorin's bodyguard May Day, who subsequently escapes by parachuting from the tower. After a chaotic chase through the streets of Paris, Bond catches up with the assassin on the Seine. May Day escapes, however, transferring to another boat driven by Zorin. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cities, Towns & Villages Category:Locations